More Than Just A Brother
by Beautiful Hangover
Summary: Ray lives a miserable life. His parents only care about his perfect brother Sai, who'll inherit the family business, which left them oblivious to the fact that he's raping his little brother Ray. Can Kai, the one who truly loves him, save him?
1. I'm A Guy!

Hello everyone

So this is my third story for beyblade and this one took me so long to think of so it's kind of the best story that I have ever wrote or so does my friends tell me

It so cool cause it took me like four months to think of the whole story and everyday when me and my friends are in the bus on the way to school I'd tell them what I wrote or came up with for the story and they'd be excited to hear it (I was more excited) and what is even more cooler is that I told them the end of the story on the last day of school so it was like I was telling 'story before going to school' instead of going to bed … lol (this all happened before summer started).

So thanks to my friends (love u girls) who kept encouraging me everyday and helped me choose the name for the story that I finished it so now I am going to upload it on fan fiction

Summery: so basically Rei is rich and comes from a big family. His life seems perfect but no one knows what happens behind closed doors, with his uncaring parents and cold brother. Although this story is angst/romance but it has some humor.

Warning: this is a boys love story so if you don't like it don't read please.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

p.s. some characters has there Japanese names and other characters has there English/dubbed names.

I really hope you like it ^_^

ENJOY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rei's POV

Have you ever heard of bad moments? Of course you have. Every one goes through a bad moment or a bad situation.

Well if you ask me what is my worst moment ever. I'd say _right now_. Yes you heard right and if you are curious to know why, my best friend HIRO is the cause of it all.

He just had to defend me and by mistake expose my second darkest secret ever.

Let me replay the last three minutes.

Me and Hiro were just simply spending our break walking in the school yard and talking when out of no where Kai Hiwatari, the most famous, popular and hottest guy at our school and his friend Tala Ivanov had to pass by us, and like always, Kai had to say something.

"Well, well if it isn't the half human bitch." Kai said and it made Hiro glare at him.

"Hey it's not his fault that he has cat eyes and that he also has … em … fangs so why don't you just go." Hiro said, defending me again. Oh god help me.

"Hiro, it's Ok, just let it go." I said to him trying my hardest to stop him from saying anything else.

"NO Rei, it's _not_ Ok, whenever he see's you he makes fun of you." Hiro said angrily.

"Hiro …" I wined, but to no avail.

"Listen Kai and listen well, if you don't stop making fun of Rei I am gonna …" Hiro said not finishing his sentence. I guess he didn't know what he was going to do but I am guessing something that involves punching and lots of swearing.

"Gonna do what? I bet you punch like a cheerleader since you're always hanging with that little kitty cat of yours." Kai said and I'm not gonna stand here and pretend that it didn't hurt I mean it's like he was saying I'm a girl and I'm pretty sure I am a boy.

Although Kai's last comment hurt my feelings it only made Hiro angrier and that is never a good thing.

"How _could you_ … how could you say something like that to the only person who loves you the most. You should consider your self lucky that he even cares for you." hero yelled at Kai and then there was silence. I didn't know what to say, my mouth hung open like a stupid goldfish, and _that_ was my worst moment.

I looked at Hero with narrowed eyes and then I ran.

I ran as fast as I could, I felt so embarrassed. I kept running until I reached my favorite spot. I sat under the beautiful, tall Sakura tree. I sat holding my knees in a fetal position. I kept crying my heart out thinking how could Hiro, my best friend of all people, do this to me? Suddenly I heard footsteps coming near me; I looked up to see **'...'**

"Do you really love me?" Kai asked. I was shocked to hear him ask me so bluntly and in such a soft voice. I paused for a moment and then nodded.

And then Kai did the unthinkable, he grabbed me by the shoulders and helped me up and then he said, "I love you too."

I was speechless, I couldn't believe it, and I couldn't believe anything. I was still recovering from my last shock when I saw him leaning towards me, his face only inches away from mine. NO WAY was he going to kiss me? I thought to myself and I didn't know what to do so I leaned towards him too and just when we were about to kiss I felt him push me away and slam me against the tree.

"Did you really think I was telling you the truth? God, you're an idiot." my eyes widened with shock.

"What?!"

"I would never love an ugly girl like you." it made me more shocked. Did he just say I am girl? A girl! I mean I know I have long hair and feminine futures but come on, a girl?" I didn't know what to feel, sad or angry.

I saw Kai walking away but then he stopped and turned, pointing his finger at me.

"And just so you know, I'm gay".

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I fell down to my knees I couldn't believe what had just happened.

All this time he thought I was a girl and he kept making fun of me thinking I was a girl. And he's GAY.

I saw Hiro dashing towards me; he knelt down and looked at me with sorrow in his eyes

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Rei, I am so sorry. I seriously didn't mean to hurt you or expose you, I am really really sorry."

I wanted to be mad at Hiro; I mean, he blurted out my secret to Kai of all people but what Kai did and said made me more mad and furious. Plus Hiro is my friend and I know he was only trying to defend me.

"It's Ok, I know you didn't mean it and you were only trying to help me." voicing my thoughts made Hiro look at me like I was crazy.

"Em … really? Thanks, you're a great friend." he said hugging me or should I say suffocating me.

"Your welcome. Em now lets go to class, and hey can you come to my house after school/ I have something I want to tell you in the way there and I also have a plan I'd like to share with you." I said, pushing Hiro away from me so I wouldn't die which sounds like a good idea but not until I am done with Kai.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Hiro said a bit confused.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are." I said standing in front of my parent's gigantic mansion.

"Rei is it just me or don't you think that your mansion keeps getting bigger and bigger?" Hiro said looking at me and arching one of his eyebrows.

"How should I know? it's my parent's mansion not mine, come on, lets get in." I unlocked the door and entered to be greeted a moment later by our butler.

"Welcome home master Rei. Oh I see Mister Granger is visiting us today, welcome sir."

"Hi Antony and how many times should I tell you this, you can just call me Hiro"

"Sorry mister Granger, I guess old habits die hard."

"Heh … yeah I guess." Hiro said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hi Antony and like what Hiro said it's just Rei we've been living in the same mansion since I was a little kid so I think it would be easier for you to call me Rei." I said to Antony and he nodded.

"And yeah, if you see mom tell her I'm in my room."

"Yes master."

"It's Rei." I said looking annoyed and Antony just smiled at me kindly and then to ruin the moment I saw my mother walking towards us, her face strict.

"Welcome home son, I see we have Mister Granger as a guest at our humble house."

I could tell Hiro is pissed off, I know he hates her gut. I don't blame him though with the way she acts and how she treats me. She and dad only care about their business, the family name and how my perfect brother Sai who will soon inherit the family business.

"Hello Mrs. Kon, it's very nice to meet you again." he said pretending to be all nice and polite.

"It's nice to meet you again too." she said smiling.

"Mom, if you would excuse us, we're going to my room." I said and walked away from her, not waiting for her to answer me.

We climbed the main stairs and went to my room. I motioned for Hiro to follow me and we entered my clothes room.

I started searching through my big collection of clothes until I found what I was looking for.

"Hey Rei, what are you doing?" Hiro asked.

"On the way home, remember when I told you that Kai thinks I am a girl"

"How could I forget?"

"Well I am gonna make him regret ever thinking I am girl."

"And how are you gonna do that?" Hero asked looking a bit confused.

"Well I am going to stop wearing baggy pants and t-shirts and I am gonna start wearing eye contacts instead of those glasses even if it makes my eyes all watery and stuff but I'll get used to it."

"What are you gonna start wearing then?"

"What do you think of this?" I said stepping outside of my clothes room, walking towards my bed and then throwing the clothes I chose on it.

"A pair of black skinny jeans, a white sleeveless t-shirt and a black jacket, and to complete the outfit, high-top sneakers"

"Wow I bet it would look hot on you; black totally suits you since it looks good with your eyes and you have an amazing body" Hiro said.

I looked at him with an arched eyebrow and a confused look on my face.

"What did you say?"

"Um, nothing … so what else are you gonna do?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, I might cut my hair too I think that's why people mistake me for a girl."

"No no no, don't cut your hair, it looks really nice on you I think the outfit would do just fine."

"You think so?"

"Yes of course, just tie your hair like you always do"

"Ok" I said smiling. It's going to be awesome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kai's POV.

I was walking through the school corridors towards my locker when I saw Tala, or what I assumed was Tala; from the red hair running towards me.

"Kai, you are not gonna believe what I just saw." he said in a hurry.

"What now?"

"I saw …" but he was interrupted by the students talking and whispering. All the students were looking at something or someone with bewildered expressions on their faces. I was curious and wanted to know what all the fuss was about so I looked as well to see a very attractive guy about the age of sixteen walking towards me.

"Hey Kai" he purred his face only inches away from mine and he was rubbing his body against mine. Such a slut! And how the hell does he know my name?

I don't really know this guy but he's hot and those pair of jeans look really good on him so why not play along?

"Hey there, I'll say it now before you plan anything twisted. I don't date sluts like you so if you're interested in me you should just back off." and he only smirked. Why the hell was he smirking? Nobody smirks at me.

"BOY! HOT! You think I am hot … weird didn't you say I am an ugly girl just yesterday." he said backing away from me.

What? Ugly girl but he is a boy, he looks like a boy but … 'shit' 'shit' 'fucking shit' The realization hit me hard on the head. I glared and said "You're _Rei_ …"

His smirk widened and then he grabbed my hand and moved it towards his … Ok stop right there he is not gonna … and he did. He made touch his dick and then he let go of my hand and said grinning and pointing his finger at me.

"Just so you know, I am a guy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

So this is it for this chapter and just so you know this is only a part of the main story so the main story didn't start yet. It will in later chapters.

I really hope you liked it

And please review the story, your reviews makes me happy and encourages me to write more.

With love

Zoey


	2. Interview?

So this is the new chapter

Hope you like it

Warning: this is a boys love story … don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade

So this is going to be a 'Kai's/Rei's POV'

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kai's POV …

"Just so you know, I'm a guy." Rei said and walked away grinning at me.

What the hell had just happened, I couldn't believe my eyes. The person I kept making fun of thinking had been girl turned out to be a guy and to make it worse a hot one.

I looked around and saw every one was staring at me and whispering, probably shocked by what happened and Rei's action. Blushing on the inside I looked at them, using my famous death glare to scare them away and stop them from spreading any rumors. And it worked, _unfortunately_it didn't seem to work on the dumbass standing next to me. He seemed like he was going to explode from laughing, I glared at him again and he laughed harder.

"Shut the hell up, Tala."

"haha, sorry Kai … hahhha but _unfortunately_ for you all of your death glares and threats don't affect me."

"Well, my glares and threats might not affect you but I think my fist will." I said smirking at him.

"Yeah, Ok, sorry" I knew it would work since he stopped laughing.

"But it's still funny." He said walking away from me and smiling like an idiot.

"Hn."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei's POV …

"Are you satisfied now?" Hiro asked me while we walked towards our class.

"Of course I am, he deserved it, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but don't you think your last move was a bit over the top?" Hiro said looking a little weird.

"Nah, it's his fault in the first place, he deserves some humiliation and I wanted to make sure he knew I am a guy, it's the perfect way."

"You think!" he said rolling his eyes at me.

"Ouch, watch where you're going!"

"Em … sorry didn't mean to bump into you… Mariah!?"

"REI! Is that really you?" She asked, making an odd face at me.

"Yeah it's the same loser you keep making fun of." I said sarcastically.

"Em no … wow … you clean up pretty well." She gave me a cursory glance which was at the same time violating.

"What?" What is she talking about?

"You changed your style, you look different." Oh right, my make over, do I really look that different?

"Wow you're right Mariah he looks hot." her friend said, I think her name is Hilary. And hey, do I really look hot? I only wanted to clear the misunderstanding and let Kai know I am a guy. Well whatever, it's not like I care about what these stupid cheerleaders think of me.

"Hey Rei, take this." Mariah said, handing me a small piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"My number," she smiled at me and batted her lashes.

"Em, what should I do with it?" I asked feeling confused.

"Call me of course, silly." She said, laughing and trying to look cute.

"Oh, why would I call you?" still confused, I asked.

"haha, you're such a goofball trying to be all funny so I'd like you, well from now on you don't have to worry about that." she said and I still didn't get what she was talking about.

"So see ya later cutie, mwa." Mariah said, kissing me on my right cheek and then walking away with her friends laughing and gossiping.

"Em Hero, could you please explain what had just happened?" I said looking at an irritated Hero.

"I think that slut wants you to call her and take her out on a date."

Frowning at his words, I threw the paper she gave me in the trash bin.

"Hey, what did you do that for? Don't you want to go out with her?"

"Oh yeah, _before_, she used to call me a loser and now she wants to go out with me, what a hypocrite!" I said and now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"That's what I like about you." Hero said to me and I smiled.

"I like you too." He blushed at my words and tried to hide his face with his right hand so I wouldn't see … aww how cute.

"You don't have to hide your face; we're friends so it's normal that we like each other."

"Oh … yeah." For a moment I thought I saw a glimpse of sadness on his face but then he hugged me and it was gone, if it weren't for him I don't think I'd still have hope to live.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boring, boring, _boring_ and all I can hear is blah blah blah.

Does Ms. Jesse have to explain all of this; I mean how hard can it be to do an interview?!

"And remember, this interview is very important, it's your final project and the one that'll make you pass my class."

she said and I could tell that most of the students weren't paying attention to what she was saying, instead they were gawking at her, the boys want her and the girls want to be her, I admit she is beautiful with her naturally blond hair and blue eyes but it's not like I have a crush on her or something, it's just that she is the only adult who truly cared for me and she's really nice.

"And now down to the news that will shock you all." She is also a little dramatic "you are going to do the interview with the seniors from class B-2."

"What? …"

"Wow."

"Huh?"

"No teacher."

"Enough class, be quiet please. So as I was saying, each student from this class is going to do the interview with one of the seniors from class B-2 and you are going to do one in English and one in French."

Wait a minute, did she say seniors from class B-2? isn't that Kai's class? Oh no no no _please_ don't put me with him. I silently begged Ms. Jesse.

"So now I'm going to tell you which senior you are going to do the interview with."

"First Ashley with Anna, Brad with Tom, Max with Tyson, Hero with Tala."

I saw Max smile so he must be happy but then I saw Hero scowl and that means he doesn't want to do it with Tala. Well I hope I have a better luck than Hero. Please God don't let her put me with Kai.

"Rei with Kai." Oh shit, I knew it; nothing ever works out for me in this stupid, miserable life.

The teacher spent the rest of the class telling the students who they are going to do their interview with while I spent it cursing my luck a billion times.

"One more thing, you're going to speak to your seniors about the project at your free period after break, got that?"

"Yes Ms. Jesse" the students chorused and then the bell rang.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro and I sat in the cafeteria, just like the rest of our classmates waiting for the seniors to arrive until we saw a redhead and a blunette walking towards us.

"Hi there Tala, so bad luck brought us together." Hiro said derisively.

"Bad luck my ass! … heh, you should consider your self lucky, people would die to work with such a handsome, smart and a devious person like me." Tala boasted, looking at Hiro as if he was brainless, and when he received no apology or groveling, he proceeded to glare'

"Yeah right! And hey, it's got nothing to do with being devious or handsome."

"Whatever." Tala said and then he and Kai took their seats in front of us.

"Here they go again." Tala said, looking at me and a frowning Kai.

"I know"

"Glad we agree on something." Tala told Hiro and he, nodded. What the heck! Weren't they about to slay each other moments ago?

"Well let's start, so what did your teacher say the interview was going to be about?" Hiro asked _'smiling'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After twenty minutes, and Kai still hadn't said a word to me, while Hero and Tala discussed most of what they're going to do with their interview.

"You know what you did this morning was lame." wow, Kai surprised me. I guess he got bored and decided to talk

"What you did yesterday was lamer." I said, not looking at Kai.

"Well maybe, but you didn't have to make me touch your fucking cock."

"I wanted to make sure that you knew I was a guy and not a girl. Plus I knew it would make you angry" This time I looked at Kai, an evil smile spread across my face'

"It sure didn't seem like that, it looked like you were craving my touch" He said smirking. And_ oh no_, he did not just say that.

"Eww, who would want that?" I said blushing and glaring at the same time.

"Well someone who's deeply in love with me would."

"heh, that was a long time ago, I don't love you any more so don't let it Go to your head." the truth is, I didn't know what my feelings were for Kai anymore, the only thing I knew at the moment was that I was mad at him.

Kai didn't respond andfor a moment it looked like I had hurt his feelings but I ignored it, Kai would never be hurt by something like that.

"Look you guys, why don't you just drop it for now and start working on your interview?" Hiro said.

"Why should I?" I protested.

"Enough already. so what if I called you a girl?" Kai said looking furious.

"So what …? Hello, you questioned my manhood." I said scowling.

"What manhood? If you were in love with me doesn't that make you gay? Anyway, it's not my fault you have long hair." Kai said rolling his eyes.

"Can't you tell I don't have boobs?" I said raising both of my eyebrows

"Come on, Rei give him a break, I mean you always wear baggy clothes so we thought you had flat boobs." Tala said smiling.

I glared at Tala. "Whatever."

"So can you please change the subject and start talking about the interview, the thing to you're supposed to be talking about." Tala said.

"Yeah you guys. And Rei you did nothing but make funny faces at Kai and Kai did nothing but glare at you." Hiro said, agreeing with Tala.

"Hey" I scowled. What is he doing? Talking their side!

"They were cute though, you looked like a cat in heat." Tala said grinning and making me even angrier.

"Hn ……… well … I guess they do have a point." I said giving up.

"Hn" Kai said.

"So where do you want to meet and talk about the interview?" I asked, trying to avoid Kai's eyes as much as possible.

"I don't care, you decide" Kai answered, finding the table much more interesting to look at than me.

"Well, can you come round today after school ends? I mean, since we didn't get to talk about anything and the bell is about to ring" I said, this time actually looking at Kai.

"Fine by me." Kai said, crossing his arms again and still not looking at me. God, when does he give up?

I felt a weird tension in the air. I looked around and saw Hiro and Tala making bizarre faces. Hiro looked troubled and Tala looked amused. What are they up to?

And to answer my question they both smirked and at the same time asked ....

"Rei can I come too? To your house, that is."

"What?" Kai and I spoke at the same time as well, me feeling a little shocked and Kai looking shocked to the core.

I saw Hiro look at Tala and Tala look at Hiro they both grinned.

"Well we have the same project, we could help each other."

"Yeah, Tala is right and Rei you wouldn't mind if we came to your house too, right?" Hiro asked smiling.

"Em, no … not really, you're welcome any time" I said, smiling hesitantly.

Tala and Hiro beamed while Kai sighed and covered his face in resignation.

"God, kill me now." Kai whispered to himself. I heard and tried to stifle a snigger. But didn't succeed which made Kai glare at me.

Well, he does look bothered by it and I don't mind being nice to him, just a little. So I smiled and gave him a sympathetic look.

Kai's POV …

I didn't know how to react; this is the first time that I had seen Rei smile and I think it looked beautiful and suited him, it made feel really happy and I didn't know why? But it made my heart go wild.

But I wasn't going to let my emotionless mask drop. So I turned my head away from him, looked down and closed my eyes, pretending not to care.

I heard him say "Jees, so stubborn"

I opened my eyes. For some reason I wanted to see Rei's reaction. When I saw him pouting, I smiled on the inside and cursed myself at the same time. I couldn't believe that I just thought Rei looked cute when he pouted. What was wrong with me?

But I ignored the thought.

"Hn."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

So I don't know if blunette is a real word but it's like I am saying blunette to someone who has blue hair instead of saying brunette to someone who has brown hair … lol

So it's done ^_^

**Please Review and tell me what you think **

Love ya all

Zoey


	3. Would You Kiss Him?

Hello again

I'm updating late but I 'm really sorry

I've been busy lately with school starting and everything

I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. And a big thank you to Quarry for helping me with this story. And hey didn't everyone love her story one little fish. I really loved that story and I'm so sad it ended.

I'd also like to thank samstar1990 for drawing a picture for this fic.

Warning: This a boyxboy story. Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

This is Rei's/Kai's POV

Love ya all and hope u enjoy this chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"So, here we are." I said smiling.

"What's this?" Tala asked, looking shocked.

"My house, Tala!"

"Rei, did you mistake this place to be your house or do you wish it was?"

"It's mine, stupid. Why are you so shocked?"

"I just never expected it to be this big."

"You guys never heard of the Kon family?" Hiro asked.

"My family deals business with them." Kai said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I hear they're very rich." Tala added.

"_Hello_, I am Rei Kon." How could they not know?

"_Really?_" Tala asked, stunned, shock was written all over his face.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, we didn't know your surname is Kon." Tala explained, knitting his eyebrows.

"Maybe you guys were too busy making fun of me to care about my surname."

"Or maybe it's because you're not popular and wear baggy clothes that the thought of you being rich didn't cross their minds." Hiro stated. And I think he might be right.

"Look, bottom line, we knew that the youngest of the Kon brothers is attending our school but how could we think you're Rei Kon when we used to think you were a girl?!" Tala said, clarifying every thing to me. I could tell he wanted to end the conversation from the annoyed look he was giving me.

"You know, Kai and Tala are arrogant, so you shouldn't bother." Hiro said coolly.

"We're standing right next to you Hiro." Tala said, and looked annoyed with the way Hiro was talking about them.

"Let's just get in." I said interrupting both of them." I didn't want them to start fighting again.

I unlocked the door to be met with Antony's face.

"Hello master Rei, welcome home."

I gave him the look "Hi Antony, God, it's just Rei. Anyway, we have guests."

"Oh … Hello everyone, welcome to the Kon mansion." Everyone smiled and nodded politely.

"Antony, who is at the door? Is it Rei?" God mercy! It's mom. I was hoping she wouldn't be around.

"Yes ma'am, it is Rei and his friends."

I saw her walking towards us, smiling like always, does she has to welcome everyone that comes to the house?!

Clasping her hands together, she said graciously "Welcome everyone, why don't you come in?"

"Thanks," everyone said except me.

"Son, why don't you introduce your friends to me?" She said, pretending to care.

"This Tala Ivanov" I said, pointing at Tala.

"Hello mister Ivanov, it's _very_ nice to meet you, tell your mom I said Hello and that I can not wait for her newest line of clothes to come out next spring." Oh right, Tala's mom is one of mom's favorite designers. She designs clothes for ladies and bossiness women.

"Sure ma'am."

"And who is your other friend?"

"Emm, this is … sorry I forgot his name." I said smirking. I think it pissed Kai since he's glaring at me.

"Rei, it is very rudeto forget other people's name, apologize right now." Good I pissed her off as well.

"It's Ok ma'am, I am Kai Hiwatari" He said, lifting his right hand for mom to shake it, it's very polite of Kai! I have to say I'm impressed.

"Oh my, from the Hiwatari family, _Rei_, how could you?

Oh I apologize for my son's behavior." I rolled my eyes at this.

"It's fine ma'am,"

"Such a fine boy, I am very pleased to meet you,"

"The pleasure is all mine."

"You know, our family and yours have great business relations,"

"I am very aware of that Mrs. Kon, our family is always pleased to work with yours" Ok this is beginning to sound boring.

"Mom, we're going to be staying upstairs, let the maid call us when lunch is served." I said and then I grabbed Hiro by his hand, walked towards the main stairs with the others following us.

"So where do you want to sit, in the library or my room?" I asked.

"Whatever, lets go to your room." Kai answered.

"Of course you'd want to see his room." Tala said and then I heard him whisper to Kai something that sounded like 'Rei's bed' to be followed with an 'ouch'. I looked behind me to see Tala clutching his head. Did Kai hit him? Wonder why?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So it's been ten minutes since we had since we got here and sat doing nothing, I think we should start talking about the interview." I said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Fine." Making progress here.

"I have the instruction sheets"

"The teacher said we have to do it in English and in French." I already knew that but hey Kai is talking. Go me.

"Well, why don't we do it in English and then translate it into French?" I suggested.

"Hn"

"Yes or No?"

"Whatever."

"So yes." I sighed; this is going to be hard.

I felt someone coming from behind me, so I looked to be met with Tala.

"Hey guys, we're a little bored; why don't we play a game." Tala suggested, I knew he wasn't here for the project but I'm a little bored as well. So why not?

"Em fine by me, what about you Kai?"

"Whatever." Wow I think Kai's favorite word is whatever.

We sat in a circle on the floor, each one of us was facing the others.

"So who's first?" I asked.

"Tala, truth or dare." Hiro asked out of nowhere.

"Dare."

"Go to the bathroom and wet your hair."

"what?! No way I'm doing_ that_. Do you know how long does it take to make my hair look this good?" hmm I wonder how long?

"You look like the devil Tala." Hiro said arching his eyebrow.

"That's the point and just so you know it takes half an hour."

''I don't care, a dare is a dare."

"Fine." I saw him head towards the bathroom to come moments later, his hair wet and down.

"hahahha" Hiro laughed and clutched his stomach while Kai tried to stifle his sniggers.

"Stop it or I'm gonna kick the crap out of you."

"Why are you laughing? he looks hot." I said, raising my eyebrows at Hiro and Kai.

All of them went into a state of total bewilderment. Then Tala smiled. And soon enough his smile changed into a smirk.

"Rei are you serious?" Hiro asked.

"Em, yeah, Tala you should do your hair like this more often."

"Wet and down?"

"No stupid, just down."

"Well, I think I'll give it a try." Tala said smiling and then he stuck his tongue out at Kai and Hiro.

"So who's next?" Hiro asked.

"You, truth or dare" Tala said, shocking Hiro for a moment.

"Oh … Ok, dare"

"Let me see the red notebook you always carry with you"

"What! When did you see me carrying a red notebook?"

"Yesterday and I had always seen you carrying one when we made fun Rei."

"Give it a rest Tala; he's never let me see it."

"No it's a dare and you don't want to look like a coward. Right Hiro? "

"Em … can't you change the dare?" Hiro tried one more time.

"Nope, a dare is a dare." Tala said mocking Hiro's earlier words

"All right." What?! He agreed, how could you Hiro? You never allowed me to see it.

"But don't comment on anything." Hiro warned and handed the notebook to Tala. He opened the book and flipped through it.

"Wow, did you draw all of this?" Tala asked, so it's drawings. I wonder why Hiro never let me see them?

"They're really good … wait … these are drawings of …." Tala was stopped by Hiro clasping his had over his mouth.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Tala said frowning.

"I said no comments"

"Oh, so he doesn't know?" Tala said smirking, if only I could understand what's going on.

"Yes, so you better shut the hell up." Hiro warned, glaring at Tala.

"You don't need to worry about that." Tala said, still smirking.

"Ya right! As if"

"You know from now on, you should choose what you say to me carefully."

"The hell!"

"You know, seeing this, it does explain a lot of stuff, so … you're in love" Tala said smirking.

"What? He's in love!" I asked, confused and shocked at the same time.

"No,_ I am_ not in love. He got it all wrong." Hiro said quickly.

"Did you?" I asked Tala.

"Em … it depends" Tala said.

"Tala, em … I never knew you're such a smart person," Hiro said through gritted teeth.

"Good boy," Tala said to Hiro and then turned to me "No I don't think he's in love"

"Whatever you guys, let's just continue" I said, I wasn't interested anymore in what they were saying; after getting confused by them. I just got bored.

"Well, it's your turn Kai. Choose, truth or dare?" Tala asked.

"Dare"

"Weird, everyone so far has chosen Dare." I said.

"Whatever, Kai I dare you … em …oh, I dare you to let Hiro play with your video camera"

"huh? Kai has a video camera?" Hiro asked.

"Em, yeah he keeps it in his pocket, it's a portable video camera. It's his favorite one and he never lets anyone touch it."

"Tala you bitch" Kai said and even though he just cursed Tala, his facial expressions were still blank. Weird!

"Yeah I know that already, now give it to Hiro," and he did. He fetched it from his pocket and gave it to Hiro.

"Wow, you've got such a nice camera Kai!" Hiro said smirking.

"I wonder what would happen if I pressed this button," Hiro said and Kai gave him his famous death glare, the one that scares everyone, even me.

"Just try and do something."

"Jeez, relax I'm just gonna talk a picture of Rei." Hiro said, trying to calm Kai down.

"Smile for the camera!" Hiro beamed, I smiled, and I think I looked funny. Well, a picture to make Kai laugh when he's alone. I mean, if he even laughs when he's alone.

"So Rei, it's your turn." Tala said.

"Truth."

"Aww, I really wanted you to choose dare."

"Everyone chose dare, I wanted to shake things up a little."

"Fine, it's your choice. Well, my question is … if Kai wanted to kiss you at this moment would you say yes or no?"

Huh? Why is he asking me this? "I don't know!"

"You have to choose" I looked at Kai and saw him glaring at Tala and then I looked at Hiro and he was also glaring at Tala. What's going on?

"You haven't answered my question yet." Tala said smirking.

What should I say? What would I say if Kai wanted to kiss me? "Em … I guess I'd say no since I'm mad at Kai"

Ok, Did I say something wrong? There is this awkward silence between us. I wanted to do something about it but then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said.

"Master Rei, lunch is served"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon.

_**Please Review ^_^ ^_^ **_

Love ya

Zoey


	4. We're Brothers

Hello again

I'm sorry again for being this late with updating. I have lots of exams and I'm so busy I couldn't update until now

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

Warning: this is a boy x boy story, don't like don't read.

Also this chapter contains a rape scene.

Thanks for every one who read and reviewed my story. ^_^

a big thank you to Quarry for being such a good friend and helping me out.

This is a Ray's/Kai's POV …

SO HERE IT IS ….

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ray's POV …

Ahhh, today was weird, Lunch wasn't though which was a blessing after the hell of truth or dare. And to top it all I haven't done my homework yet.

"Ouch!" great and now I've tripped on something.

What's this? I knelt down, grabbed the offending item and stared, somewhat surprised, at _Kai's_ _camera._

Isn't this his favorite camera? How could he leave it here? I never knew he could be this careless. Still, maybe he forgot it because of what happened just before we went to the dinning room.

I sat at my disk and stared at his camera.

"Does he really like taking videos and photographing?" that's kind of strange for an emotionless person like him. I bet he takes photos of things that are dark.

Why not give it a look? I pressed the 'on' button and was surprised at what I saw.

I never expected this from Kai. It's all beautiful pictures. Different kind of flowers mostly lilies and daisies.

Wow, how was he able to take a photo of this? A white tiger standing in the middle of the forest, his eyes were shinning with pride.

Does he also take videos of this kind of stuff?

I went to check what videos Kai takes. I pressed the 'video camera' button and then I pressed Ok, but as I did warm hands circled my neck. I was startled and I dropped the camera. It fell on my disk.

"What are you doing?" they purred, just inches from my ear.

"Oh God … it's … it's just you." I stuttered.

"I asked you a question … Now answer me."His hands tightened.

"Noth … nothing." I gulped. He started _caressing__my_ chin and _neck_. Teasing me, playing with my nerves.

Suddenly, he began kissing me; His lips sliding down _my neck_.

"St … stop." I whimpered.

"Why?! Didn't you miss me little brother?"

"Stop… Sai, please stop." I felt him smirk against my neck. He grabbed my head and made me look his way. He kissed me on the lips violently. I tried to fight and bit him.

He backed away and glared at me; blood trickling from his lips. A second later, his glare turned into a smirk and he casually wiped his blood away.

"You're starting to get violent. Hmm I think the little kitty cat needs to be tamed."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards my bed.

I tried to pull myself away but he's much stronger than me. "Sai … please … please don't do this again." I tried begging him but it didn't work. He ignored me and threw me at the bed. I didn't want him to do this anymore but he couldn't care less.

Straddled my hips, lustfully gazing down at me. it repulsed me so I looked away but he grabbed my face and made me look at him. He looked at me, his eyes as sharp as his smile. He kissed me again, grinding our hips together and his kisses were growing more brutal by the second.

His erection was hard against my stomach. I felt sick to the core. I didn't and never will want this. I never wanted my own brother to desire or lust over me. It's so perverted and disgusting.

His hand slid down between my legs.

"S … Sai … don't do this."

"Shut up." He said, attacking my neck and biting the skin.

"We're brothers … we can't do this." I pleaded. He didn't care and went for my shirt, slowly undoing the buttons. Fearing what was to come, I bit hard onto my lower lip and tasted the copper tang of blood.

"STOP... _please_... please Sai just _stop_... what you're doing disgusts me" I yelled, tears falling down my face. He slapped me, a harsh backhand that left my face throbbing, and glared, his face contorted with rage.

"I don't know why you still repeat the same things over and over again. I've been fucking you for two years now." He screamed at me.

"I don't care, it's still disgusting. When our parents find out? They're going to see the monster you really are."

"Heh, find out? You're so stupid. They're too busy making money to see what's happening right in front of their eyes." he said grinning. "Plus, even if you tell them, they're not gonna believe your word over mine. After all I'm their perfect son."

I glared at him and he smiled. Not the kind smile he used to show me. Now, his smile is evil and sick.

_He let his right hand_ _roam_ over _my chest_ and with his other hand he unzipped my pants.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up feeling numb. I was in so much pain that I didn't care what time it was or if I was late to school or not.

Fifteen minutes later, I regained full consciousness. I looked at the alarm clock. Luckily it was only 7:30. So I wasn't late to school.

Naked, and not in my best mood, I staggered towards my bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kai's POV …

I glared at Tala and he stared at me dumbfounded.

"Look I told you I did _not_ take your camera, so will you stop accusing me?"

"You always do twisted things to make me angry, you enjoy it."

"I told you, it wasn't me. Maybe you forgot it somewhere."

"Hn."

"Hey there." I turned around to find Ray and Hiro standing next to each other and looking at us strangely.

"Hi." Tala said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong?" you guys look like you're fighting over something." Ray asked. He looked pale and tired. Not the Ray I saw yesterday.

"You heard?" Tala asked.

"Kind of, well … the scowling told us pretty much all we needed to know." Hiro said smiling. What an idiot! He's so annoying, always following Ray like a sick puppy. Tala told me he draws pictures of him. Without him knowing it!

"Kai lost his camera and is accusing me of taking it, how rude of him? Don't you think?" rude of me?! He's the one who's rude for stealing my camera.

"Emm … about that …" Ray said, hesitating.

'What?" I asked.

"Well, you forgot it at my place."

"Huh?"

"Yeah yesterday, when we were playing truth and dare."

"Oh right, _ha!_ In your _face_ Hiwatari. I told you it wasn't me." Tala said mocking me. Ah … he's going to hold this over me forever.

"Hey Ray?" I called.

"Hmm?"

"Can I come to your place today as well?"

"Huh? … Why?"

"I figured we could work on the interview, maybe this time we'll get more done and I could have my camera back."

"Can we com …ouch" Slapping him upside the head I cut Tala off mid sentence.

"You and me only" I said to Ray. Making sure Hiro and Tala heard this. Just to confirm that they can't come.

"Alone?!" Ray asked, he looked a little shocked.

"So we can concentrate."

"Ohh, okay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it and I promise I'll try my hardest to update the 5th chapter as fast as I can.

**Please Review … **

With love

Zoey


	5. Meeting Sai

Hello everyone, Ahhh it's been a really long time since I've updated this story, I was actually very busy and I was thinking of giving up on it but the reviews I got made me change my mind, thanks for everyone who read the last four chapters and here is the fifth. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade neither do I own the characters.

Warning: This is a Boy x Boy story, so if you don't like this kind of stories, please don't read it.

Also Kai is a bit out of character in this chapter or I guess the whole story but still he's actual character is not gay (wish it was though), but he's still cold hearted except when it comes to Ray ;p

I would like to give my hellos to Quarry and haruka4676 and that I miss them a lot.

also my thanks to GatewaysDiary, Blackstarz and Divided Heart for reviewing my story even thought i haven't updated it for ages.

* * *

Rei's POV

Let me be straight with you, being fucked roughly by my older brother last night isn't something so bad, it's freaking horrible. Right now, I feel pain throbbing down my back and therefore instead of walking like a normal human being I'm straggling towards my bedroom with Kai following behind.

I know what you're thinking, It's been two years since my brother started his indecent actions so it means I've been raped by him so many times that I should've gotten used to it by now, but believe me every time he rapes me it's rougher than the last time and I'm originally fragile and maybe anemic so it just makes the matter worse.

"Are you OK?."

"Hm, you're talking to me?."

"Who else?."

"Yes, I'm fine. Why are u asking?."

"Hn."

"Come in." Kai is a bit weird today. I set at my disk and he follows my actions and sets next to me.

"Here is your camera, don't be careless again and lose It." he glares at me; I guess acting like his mom isn't his thing.

"So you said you wanted to go over some notes for the interview."

"Well, did you do anything?."

"Yeah I wrote some questions."

"Let me see them."

"Em, their not exactly … you know.." he glares again, I should shut my mouth.

"Here …" from the way he's frowning his eyebrows, I don't think he's too pleased with the_ scribbling_ I did yesterday.

"You've only managed to write two questions." Yup, he's definitely not happy.

"Well, I just wrote the questions that came to my mind, I wanted to write more, I swear, but I had no time." I'll curse my brother till I die.

"Hn." I don't think he believes me, well, it's better than being scolded, sometime I like Kai the way he is.

"I'll help you with writing more." He'll help me! Did he think I was going to do this alone?

"Yeah, of course … but as I recall the teacher said I was supposed to come up with questions and you're supposed to answer them."

"Then you come up with some questions _first_ and I'll tell you my opinion."

"_Right,_ so the questions I've wrote are 'what was your first impression when you first came to this school? And what is your favorite subject?' …" I feel so uncomfortable; Kai is really good at making situations more awkward than they already are.

"…."

"Em, you know I cloud ask you 'did your first impression of the school change from then till now?'..."

"Hmm."

"And maybe, 'do you get along with your classmates?' …" I already know the answer to that.

"Do you like sports? Do you enjoy your time at the school? Is there anything you want to change with the school?" damn it. Still no response, I guess he's really a good listener.

"Em, I cloud ask if you're good at studying or not?" he rolls his eyes at this, finally some reaction.

"Of course I'm not good, it's the reason I'm first in my class." Was that sarcasm? You can never tell with Kai and he kind of looks pissed. Oh, I'm sorry the almighty Kai, how could I question your abilities and intelligence?

"Sorry." I say and his expressions soften not that they look soft now but they're a little less frightening than moments ago.

"… so, what do you think of the questions?"

"They're fine."

"Except the last one?" and I mentally slap myself, he's back to glare mode.

"…" why is he just staring at me?

"…."A little awkward … Do I have something on my face?

"Okay … so" more awkward, why is he so annoying?

"Rei." **Hurray**, finally a word, the wall have spoken, I didn't except this day to come... Okay, I'm really going nuts here and it's all Kai's doing.

"I want to tell you something." Here is a big change of expression, he looks a bit uncomfortable and annoyed like a little kid who's been forced to go to school only in Kai's situation it's a monster.

"What is it?"

"…." He gets up and elegantly walks towards my bedroom door, I can't hear his footsteps, he closes the door silently and walks back towards me, his actions right now reminds me of someone, reminds me …. of S .. Sai … oh no … no no no – why is he moving like Sai, am I confused? Is it Kai or Sa ….i

"What are you going to do?"

"em I want to …

"Please don't do this again …"

"What?"

"I beg you .."

"Rei, are you ok?"

"Please …"

"Rei? …"

"let go of me, don't hold me …"

"Rei, what are you saying? Why are you so scared? I'm not going to do anything. I just wanted to apologize!"

"Apologize?" apologize, what? … KAI ….

"Are you ok?" he lets go of my wrist, I must've gotten confused or something, oh no and now Kai definitely suspects something.

"Yes, I'm fine …em, I … I was" What should I say? Damn it, why do I have to suck at lying.

"You don't have to explain." Huh? Really? Thank God.

"Oh Ok … thanks" I say a bit hesitant.

"So, you wanted to say something?"

"Yeah, forget about it."

"No, say please."

"Well, you see, when I thought you're a girl." A girl! Oh right when I confessed, ahh remembering this makes my heart beat faster but still makes me angry … calm down Ray, and get a hold of yourself.

"I'm sorry for that only."

Huh? Is he apologizing to me …. he is! Oh no, maybe his not. I must've hit my head somewhere or I might be losing my hearing.

"You're apologizing to me?"

"There is no one in the room except you." I should shut my mouth; I don't think Kai can tolerate my denseness.

"em, but you never apologize, not to anyone."

"huh? Who told you that?"

"Tala, he said you've only apologized two times in the period he has known you and those two apologies were for him and his mom. So, he told me not to get my hopes up."

"heh." He is glaring at the floor now, but what did the poor carpet do?

"Hey, wait until Tala and Hiro hear about this."

"Don't say a word to them or else."

"Ohh, Kai you don't want me to tell them, I never knew you'd be that afraid just because of a simple apology." Maybe I should take my advice by now and shut my mouth already.

"I'm not afraid of anyone, so stop being a bitch I've already apologized."

"Huh? So in other words, you've only apologized so I'd stop annoying you; you're kind of being a hypocrite."

"hn."

"Damn you, see if I say a word to you or even talk to you if it's not about the interview." I turn away and pout, I know I'm acting like a child and I know I should have accepted his apology and shut up but.

"Stop acting like a kid, I apologized, isn't that enough?" I know, but his attitude is driving me insane, why can't he apologize like normal people.

"…."

"Whatever."

"…" Damn him.

* * *

"Sai, please, it hurts, please don't do it."

"It's just your lucky day; I hardly have any free time so I should take advantage of it"

"Sai…"

"Tears! Oh poor little Rei, getting fucked by his brother, aren't you used to it by now? It's already been two years."

"…"Ahh it hurts, I hate this, and I hate him.

"What's wrong? Why have you shut your mouth? Did you finally realize that all of your begging won't help you?"

"…." When am I going to faint? I can't handle this anymore.

"Close your eyes if you can't handle this. I don't want to see your sorry sight in front of me like this".

* * *

Kai's POV

Stupid brat, who does he think he is? I already apologized to him and he acts like that. Well, maybe I did it the wrong way but he should have shut his mouth and accepted it.

And to top it he gave me my camera back to find out it was out of charge … just what the hell did he do with it? I never let anyone use it and there he was using it as he pleases.

I'm never going to use my most precious item again, what my grandfather gave me before he passed away, I know it was right of me to hide it in my closet , I'll just buy a new one to use later.

Ahh and here comes my friend, the one who always goes around exposing my secrets to people.

"Hi there, my so called friend" I say, I know he can see my annoyed expressions but it seems he doesn't care.

"Don't know why you're annoyed at me but what I'm about to tell you is more important." He says a bit too quickly but he's got me interested.

"Hey, did you tell him yet?" says Hiro from behind Tala, panting and trying to catch his breath, when did he get here?

"Em … no but I'm going to."

"Don't, I am going to go visit him today, so there is no need for Kai to come, if he comes he's only going to make it worse for Rei." Hiro says, making me frown and more curious … and how can he just predict that? Who does he think he is?

"What's wrong Tala?" I say nonchalantly.

"Emm … Rei is absent, Hiro says he called him and he told him he's sick."

"Really?" I say shocked, he was just fine yesterday.

"Yeah, why would I lie, but still there is no need for you to follow Tala's suggestion and come visit him with me." Hiro says but I'm not paying much attention to what he's saying since I'm more worried about Rei and what's making me worry more is that I'm actually worried about him.

"Tala, lets go." I say, ignoring Hiro and turning my back on him.

* * *

Kai's POV

"Welcome Mister Granger, are you here to visit the young master?"

"Hello Antony … Em yeah I'm here to visit Rei."

"I see you've brought Mister Ivanov and Mister Hiwatari with you." The old man says and smiles at us and I can see from the corner of my left eye that Hiro is sulking which brings a smile to my face in return.

"Please come in."

We climb the stairs towards Rei's bedroom and it makes me remember my fight with him, even though I know I should listen to my pride and just leave but my heart tells me other wise and I can't help but listen to it.

When the maid opens the door to Rei's bedroom, I'm faced with the sight of him sleeping which make me relax a bit.

I walk in and when I reach his bed I can't help but stare at him, I wonder how he still mange to look beautiful when he's sick. He does look tired though, his face pale and cheeks flushed, I notice his lips are swollen too and it makes me wonder more.

"He's burning up." I notice Hiro's palm over his forehead and I frown, I slap his hand away and put mine instead not caring about the angry hiss he gave me, damn it, he's right … Rei's very hot.

"Why isn't anyone here to take care of him?" I yell at the maid and she squirms.

"The madam told us to give him some fever reducers and we did but"

"Bring me bowl with cold water in it and a towel." I say cutting her off and I could tell that Hiro and Tala are bit shocked by my actions.

When she comes back, she hands me the bowl and I roll my sleeves up to my elbows.

I put the cold towel over Rei's forehead and I hear him whimper, it's almost heartbreaking seeing him like this and what pains me and shocks more is how nobody is taking care of him.

"Hello there." I look up and see someone standing in front of the door smirking and giving us a sharp look, looking at him again I notice he looks a lot like Ray, feline like eyes and black smooth hair except its short and not long like Ray's hair.

"Antony told me we have visitor ...… That's nice of you, visiting my beloved brother." He says, moving towards us.

"I'm Sai, Rei's older brother and the heir to the Kon's family." He says smiling but then he gives me a fierce look when he sees my hand over Rei's forehead.

"I'm Kai Hiwatari." I say coldly glaring back at him; I can't help but feel this evil aura around him.

"I'm Tala Ivanov." I was able to tell what Tala is feeling when I saw him twitching his lips, and I guess his feelings resemble mine.

"And you're Hiro, right?"

Hiro nodes but looks annoyed just like us, guess he knows about this Sai more than we do.

"Well, gentlemen thanks for coming here and checking up on Rei, but I think you need to go home and get some rest … just like Rei here, don't you agree?" he says smirking, sending goose bumps down my spine.

* * *

Kai's POV

"Tala, can't I just call a car to come and pick us up instead of walking?"

"No Kai, the weather is nice today, so we should take advantage of it and plus we live next to each other so we're taking the same path"

"I agree with Kai."

"Nobody told you to walk with us _Hiro_."

"I'm not walking with you; it just happens that my house is that way too." Hiro says knitting his eyebrows.

"…"

"….."

"Hey, did Rei ever talk to you about his brother Sai?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Well, he rarely talks about him but he had mentioned him before."

"What did he say? " I ask again.

"It seems everything he does is to please his parents so they worship him, he graduate first in his entire high school, took one of his dad's companies when he was still in college and devolved it into the better."

"In other words, he's the perfect son." Tala says sarcastically.

"well yeah, but the way Rei's parents treat Rei irritates me, it's unfair how they ignore him and give all of their attention to the eldest son just because he's perfect or because he's going to inherit the family business soon." Hiro says … a look of frustration planted on his face.

I have a feeling there is more to Rei's brother than what meets the eye, he might be perfect be he doesn't look that straight to me.

* * *

So here it is, hope you liked this chapter even though it was unbeted, so sorry if there were any mistakes.

Please review everyone, really reviews are what makes me write more, I accept criticism as well just don't be harsh, but please nice reviews ;p

Also wanna ask if any one of you know about super junior? They're really cool ^_^

With love

Zoey


	6. Ms jesse and the ferries wheel

Hello again, thanks a lot for reading the 5th chapter, you guys are awesome and always make me want to write more.

I'd like to thank Ice cold wolf, Chaseha-wing, suzanne, blackstarz, Tara, yukicole02, Kiki Ling for reviewing the story.

thanks a lot ^_^

here is the 6th chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Kai's POV

"You love Rei."

"….. This is how you say good morning?" I say trying to ignore Tala's earlier statement.

"Well, what's a better way than to greet you with the name of the person you love?" he says wiggling his eyebrows, I look at him, give him one of my darkest looks and he immediately stops his actions instead he gives me a big smile and opens his eyes wide making himself look rather cute.

"_Yeah_ _right, _I don't have time for your little chitchats." I say, slamming my locker shut, not affected by his facial expressions.

"You're not denying it so I must be right." Tala replies while trying to unlock his locker, he always forgets the Combination.

"It's 2121 not 1212."

"Oh ... thanks … anyway, look you know me very well, and you know that when I want something I always get it."

I snort and look him in the eyes "You don't have to tell me that, I know that better than anyone here."

"Then, what I'm implying here is that I will keep nagging you until you own up."

"Hn."

"Come on, give it to me and come clean …. Come on." Tala says playfully, singing every word he's saying and I know for sure He's going to keep doing this ….. I'm already starting to get a headache.

"Confess your sins." Ahh stop poking me, damn it … when did he stop being afraid of me? … I guess he never was.

"Tell me … tell me."

I sigh "Tala, you know this is not going to work."

"It worked last time."

"hn."

"Hey guys." I turn around planning on ignoring whoever it was when I see Rei, Smiling and looking better then when I last saw him.

"Good morning Rei, you look better today." Tala says and I mentally thank God; finally free from this talkative creature's nagging.

"Good morning ... yeah I do feel better."

"So what are you up to?" Tala asks him.

"Em ..."

"..."

"I just wanted to say…."

"…."

"Kai ... I'm sorry." OK, now I know why he was kind of distressed but still not sure why he's apologizing.

"Why are you apologizing?" I speak my thoughts.

"Cause I didn't accept your apology from before!" Yeah … even though I forgot about this matter a long time ago it's good to hear him declare I was right and he was wrong and I have every right to be smirking right now.

"And thank you for taking care of me when I was sick, the maid told me everything." He adds, and then smiles at me, a genuine beautiful smile which makes my heart beat faster and for a moment I lose my self control and stare at him.

"Kai, are you visiting dream land or something?" And Tala's remark snaps me out of my trance.

"Em, you don't have to worry about it Rei." I say trying to regain my self control.

"Hey that's not fair when I say thank you, you grunt but when Rei says thank you, you actually reply with a proper answer." Tala exclaims narrowing his eyes.

"….."

"Tala thank you as well, you came to visit me too." Rei says, giving Tala the same smile he gave me moments ago and for some reason I feel annoyed with it now.

"Em, if it was Kai thanking me I would say 'hn' but because it's you I'm going to say 'you're welcome sweetie'." He utters and smirks at me, making sure I know what his words actually mean.

"OK … I got to go find Hiro, so see you later guys." He says and I realize that there are too many things that annoy me in this world, at the top of the list is Tala, followed by Rei wanting to spend time with Hiro.

"You love him." Not again!

"..."

"Stop glaring, it's the truth … why don't you just admit it at least to yourself." And with that he's gone too, leaving me to think about what he said. And after some serious contemplation I sigh and head for class, thinking about Rei's smile and about how Tala might actually be right.

* * *

Rei's POV

Wow I'm actually interested in what Ms. Jesse is teaching us; today's lesson is actually intriguing so I'm paying attention which is something I rarely do.

French is very easy to me; dad made me learn the language since I was a kid and being the child who always seeks his father's approval, I worked really hard with learning it.

Sadly I might not be able to continue paying attention since I was interrupted by someone tossing a paper into my desk.

I unfold the paper and read what's written in it '_why didn't you call me? …. Mariah_' I turn around and see her waving at me.

'_Why should?_' I write and toss the piece of paper back to her. I see her frown, write something and then toss the paper back to me. '_To know where and when we should go on date_.' I read and this time it's my turn to frown. _'Why would I want to go on a date with you?' _

She glares the moment she reads that, grabs her pin and scribbles something quickly and then tosses the paper back to me but this time it hits me on the face. '_Ok you're either seriously blind or either gay_.'

'_Who says I'm gay? Also, anyone who agrees to date you is blind_." I toss it back and it hits her on the face as well.

'_I'm going to ignore your last remark and focus on what matters to me more … So you're gay since you you're not denying it, also because you can't be straight when you refuse me, I'm sure of that!_'

'_Did anyone tell you you're too confident? And you can't just assume things_.'

'_Most people do, and yeah this reminds me of something I heard, something about touching Kai's manhood … so that's the person you want, explains a lot he's really hot._' She tosses the paper back while smirking my way.

'_So you've heard about it but __damn it__ how do you come up with these conclusions? Yes I did do something like this but it doesn't mean I love him, I mean he annoyed me and I wanted revenge, that's it._'

'_How is touching a man's private place is called revenge? That definitely says you're gay_.'

'_So what if I was? Are you going to run around spreading rumors with your so called friends?_'

'_Well, if I do then your new popularity will go down but don't worry I'll keep it a secret_.'

'_Yeah right_!'

'_No really, and I'll tell you why but you're going to have to keep it a secret as well_.'

'_I will, so why would you keep it a secret even though I know it's going to be really hard for you_?'

'_It's because I love gays_ ^_^'

'_Huh … You do_?'

'_Of course, I'm a big Yaoi fan._'

'_What's that_?'

'_And you call yourself gay! It means boys love, just keep it a secret … Also I want to help you with seducing Kai_.'

'_I don't need your help_.' I wrote down and was about to toss the paper back to her when I heard Ms. Jesse yell out Hiro's name.

I turn around just in time to see her snatching away Hiro's red notebook, the one he always keeps with him.

"What do you think you're doing? … Why are you not paying attention in my class?"

"I'm … I was …" Hiro stutters trying to find an excuse but I know it's hard for him to lie.

What puts him in more distress is when Ms. Jesse tries to open the notebook; that's the first time I see him open his eyes this wide.

"Ah no, don't." but she doesn't listen and it seems the book contains something really shocking for her to have these expressions, after a moment she looks at Hiro with a serious look and then looks at me, what did I do?

She sighs and goes back to her desk.

"Hiro, I'll see you at my office when school ends." She says and with that the bell to our next class rings.

And no matter how many times I asked Hiro what happened, he just refused to tell me.

* * *

Kai's POV

"That's your new cam?"

"shshsh Tala, you're going to scare the birds away."

"Ahh if all the girls new this side of you maybe they wouldn't be so scared of confessing to you."

"heh … you know how much I can't stand girls."

"What have they done to you for you to hate them that much?"

"hn."

"This not fun, spending our break taking photos of stupid little birds eating beans." Tala murmured.

"You mean grain"

"Doesn't matter, Why don't we go back to the cafeteria, instead of being here in this stupid yard?"

"..."

"Hey, these are not birds … that's Rei!"

"Huh?"

"You're taking photos of Rei … not the birds."

"He just happened to pass by."

"Yeah right, then why are you zooming in the lens?

"Shut up and let me take the pictures." I say ignoring him, because what I'm saying is actually true. Rei just happened to pass by … which is a good thing; made the pictures look more attractive.

"What are you doing kids?" it seems good things never last; I turn my back planning on making the life of whoever snatched away my camera a living hell when I see …

"Ms. Bubblehead!"

"Bubblehead?"

"I mean Ms. Jesse." Ahh damn Tala for that nickname he gave her.

"…. OK don't you know bringing your camera to school is forbidden?" I glare at the floor, really what more can I do?

"Hn."

"Ahh, what are you taking pictures of anyway?" And I sigh, why is this person so nosy?

"Wow, didn't know Rei is that popular." She exclaims …. Wait … Rei!

"I think it's a crime, taking photos of people without their permission."

"Huh? But I'm not taking pictures of Rei, these are birds can't you see?" you stupid blond.

"Yeah I'm sure they are…. Go to my office when school ends." She says smiling a sinister smile and walks away.

"Ahhh, TALA … where did that bastard go?

* * *

Rei's POV

"Hey Rei."

"Oh, Tala …. Hey, where is Kai?"

"I guess he's in Detention." Tala answers, smiling.

"So, you're going to go home alone too." I say walking out of the school's property.

"Not necessarily." He says grinning.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to go to the amusement park?" he asks, and I have to say his offer sounds tempting.

"Sorry, I can't." I give him my answer.

"Why?" and Tala whines.

"My mother forbids me from being late."

"Oh … hey that doesn't matter, we won't be late, come on."

"But…."

"From what it looks like she is too busy to take care of her son, she wouldn't notice you're gone." Even though I know this fact already but it still makes me sad.

"emmmm …."

"Come on….." Tala whines begging me with his big ice blue eyes.

"Fine, but we can't be late." And Tala smirks at that, a second later and I'm already regretting my decision.

* * *

Kai's POV

"So, correct me if I'm wrong?"

"….."

"You two have feeling for Rei?"

"….."

"It's not every day that you see two young men drawing or taking pictures of another young man." Ms. Jesse says, her tone laced with sarcasm.

"Hn." Even though I told her these were pictures of birds and not Rei she still wouldn't listen. So there is no point in explaining myself anymore, Tala was right after all she is a bubblehead.

"Look, I understand, you're young and full of energy so it's not a far possibility that you would feel attraction for the same sex, maybe soon these feeling will fade away but still acting like that is not right." Ah, what does she know?

"I love Rei … I mean not like you guys, I love him as a student and a teacher relationship; he's a great student and of course I want him to always do well in school, getting him caught up in this is the last thing I want." Caught up in what? Is she not sane?

"Also, I don't want you guys to hurt him so …."

"Look, can you get to the point." I say and I can tell she was kind of surprised by my last retort.

"Even though I just said all of this I still don't understand your reasons so I'm not going to judge upon this matter now but don't think I'm going to forget this easily so instead of punishing you I'm going to make you help me."

"Help you?"Hiro asks.

"Well yeah, I just moved into a new place and I need someone's help with moving in so I figured I'd use your help and at the same time we'd use this opportunity to discuss your reasons for doing what you did."

"Huh?" isn't obvious Hiro, why are you still shocked? I can't believe Rei befriended someone like you.

"Isn't that against the school rules?"

"It's not, they perfectly told us to punish the students with the punishment we see fits the crime." She says smiling at us, making me cringe.

"Crime, it's not like we're in Jail." Hiro complains.

"you're right we're not in jail and we're not going to go to there, instead we're going to go to my house, spend time chatting together while unpacking my boxes."

"Ahhh ..." Hiro whines, both of them making me roll my eyes.

"Hey stop whining, you'll be moving heavy furniture in and around the house so it's like working out." she says, giving me the same sinister smile she gave me earlier this day.

* * *

Rei's POV

"Wow, it's too high."

"Is this your first time Riding a ferries wheel?" Tala asks me and his question makes me look down.

"Em, yes … my parents are usually busy so they don't have time for these things."

"Oh."

"It's fine though; I'm riding it now with you, isn't that better?"

"Em, yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Why would you be happy with riding it with me, we're not even friends."

"We're not? Well it doesn't matter … I like you, your nice and the way you treat Kai makes me laugh, gives me satisfaction as well … your friendship is something I'd like to have."

"…"

"Em, why are you quiet? Do I have something on my face?"

"What? Oh no it's just, what you said is really sweet … actually you're the first one to say I'm nice." Tala says smiling at me.

Strangely what he says makes me chuckle a bit "Really? I mean it though."

"I know …. "

"…."

"Rei Kon I'd like to be your friend as well." And now he's making me giggle.

"Thanks."

"Well let's shake on it." He says and raises his right hand for me to shake and I gladly take it.

"Hey speaking of Kai, do you still have feeling for him?"

"Huh?"

"Kai, my friend, do you still like him?"

"I understood what you said; it's just that you surprised me."

"Well, it's not like I didn't mean to." He says smirking, making me laugh again.

"Well, I'll tell you but promise me not to tell Kai."

"Are you really asking me that?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I'm Kai's friend I'll have to tell him."

"But we're friends too, plus it's not like he needs to know." I say making him snort.

"Ok, fine I promise."

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know."

"You don't?"

"Well I was but then he made me mad so I wasn't but now I'm not mad anymore so I don't know."

"Oh …. Doesn't that mean you love him again?"

"Maybe, but I don't want to think about it, I mean what's the point anyway?"

"Well …."

"It's not like he'll want to be with me, also we're both rich, probably will end up marrying someone we don't love just to satisfy our parents and the public." I say softly which makes Tala sigh in return.

"Hey speaking of love, do you have someone you're in love with?" I ask and it makes Tala sigh again.

"Em, should I tell you this?"

"We're friends." I say smiling "And plus I answered your question so it's only fair you answer mine."

"Guess you''re right." Tala says smirking "yes, I do."

"Who?"

"It's Hilary, from the cheer-leading team."

"Really!"

"Yeah."

"But she is a girl?"

"So?"

"It's just Kai is gay so I assumed ..."

"You assumed I'm gay too."

"Yeah and you both make fun of girls …so."

"I don't really make fun of them I just tag along."

"Oh … sorry."

"Don't worry about it but just to be sure I'm not gay."

"Yeah, I know now."

"I'm bi."

"oh." I say, dazed by what he just said.

"You're cute."

"I thought I look stupid." and I can't tell my face is flushing like a strawberry.

"…"

"Wow, is she even lovable?" Tala snickers and looks at me.

"Why would you ask that?"

"It's just her friend, Mariah is annoying."

"Ahh, I don't really know but I like her anyway."

"Oh."

"Onetime, I was walking towards my class when she suddenly grabbed me and kissed me."

"Huh?" I open my mouth, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, later she said her boyfriend was behind us and she wanted to make him jealous."

"Oh, sounds like she was using you."

"She was, but I still fell for her charm."

"What charm?" I say shocked and he's laughing again.

"You're acting cute again, I can tell why Kai lik …" Kai's what?

"What?"

"Nothing." He's hiding something.

"Tell me?"

"It's nothing, what time is it?"

"Hey, don't try to change the subject … wait did you say _time_?"

"Yes?"

"Time! …. Damn it I'm so late."

"You are?"

"Actually no, I'm so dead."

"But it's still 6:00 P.M."

"That's late."

"….."

"When does this thing stop?"

"You mean the ferries wheel?"

"Yeah …."

"Rei … calm down."

"Who says I'm not?"

"Your voice."

"Oh …."

"Look I'm sorry, I said we're not going to be late but apparently we're, just don't worry I'll talk to your mom." Did I really sound that anxious?

"Sorry."

"Don't be, it's fine."

"You don't have to be sorry as well, I mean even though I'm late but I had so much fun today."

"Of course you did, I'm always fun." Tala says smirking, going back to his original self.

"Also, I definitely got to learn a new side of you." I say smirking as well and Tala starts laughing, for the third time this day.

* * *

OK, I know teachers like Ms. Jesse probably don't exist but I still want her character to be like this, I think it would be cool if there was a teacher like her, probably most gay guys would go to the school she goes to. XD

Also birds are the only thing that came to my mind when I thought about something other than Rei that Kai would take photos of ^_^

Ahh after finishing this chapter I'm gonna go sulk for not being able to go to super junior's concert yesterday T_T it seems like it was so much fun and Heechul dressed like lady gag.

Thanks for reading again, Please Review.

With love

Zoey


	7. Strict and Closedminded

Hello again, thanks a lot for the reviews and for reading the story, you guys are cool like always, I would like to thank Kal Key, Blackstarz, Chaseha-Wing, Yukicole02, Tara, and of course my best friend forever Siwon's Girl (you rock ^_^)

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade neither do I own the characters.

Warning: This is a Boy x Boy story, so if you don't like these kind of stories, please don't read it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

* * *

Kai's POV

"These boxes are really heavy Ms. Jesse." Hiro suddenly says.

"I know, but it's your punishment, plus I'm a woman and it's known that men should always help women when they're in need."

"Hn."

"…."

"…."

"So, you guys admire Rei?"

"Teacher, how can you assume that just because you caught me drawing a picture of him and you caught Kai taking photos of him?" Hiro says, sending an accusing glare my way, seems like he doesn't mean the last part of his statement.

I choose to ignore him since I'm not really sure about my feelings and frankly I want to finish unpacking and just leave, not really interested in the conversation.

"Well, you guys are not denying anything, so it just proves my point of view." And at that Hiro sighs, and for a moment I was glad the conversation ended but Ms. Chatter had to open her mouth again.

"Look kids, I'm not really against it …. It's just …." But she was interrupted by Hiro tripping and falling over, throwing the box he was holding to the floor with a loud thud and a crashing sound.

Ms. Jesse of course rushed towards him and helped him up and I just simply walked towards them, knowing he wouldn't get that hurt just by falling, unless he was really brittle and he doesn't look like it.

"Are you OK?" Ms. Jesse asked concern laced with her tone.

"Yes, I'm fine but … that picture …" the frame was broken but the picture was fine and weird, I thought Ms. Jesse wasn't married.

"Em, it's all right … I can replace it, what's important is that you're fine, right?" she says, smiling a sad smile the second she picks up the picture, holding it between her boney fingers.

"Oh no I'm fine, don't worry …."

"…"

"..."

"Mmm, I know its private and I shouldn't be asking this, but I thought you're not married." It seems Hiro is curious about it too.

"I'm not … the one in the picture is not my husband. It's my ex-love." She looks at the picture, gazing at it.

"He's not?"

"Yeah, we used to be lovers but we broke up …."

"….."

"He comes from a rich family and I was just a normal girl, his parents didn't approve of us and no matter how hard we tried to convince them, they just wouldn't listen …. At the end he got married to some rich girl."

"Em … sorry to hear that." Hiro says and even though I usually can't stand her I do feel bad for her.

"It's fine and even though I used to and I still believe that love has no boundaries, I've come to learn that love is heartrending too." She says looking up at us.

"….."

"Actually I'm not against you guys liking Rei because its gay love or because I'm homophobic."

"You're not?" Hiro says.

"Em, yeah if I was homophobic I wouldn't have punished you this way."

"What were you going to do then?"

"I would've made you fail my class or get a zero on the project, and the list goes on." She says grinning at Hiro.

"…"

"Look, you're still young, feelings develop fast and I understand that, so the way you're feeling right now is totally all right."

"You don't sound like your fine with it."

"Finally Kai, you've said something … and you're right I'm not fine with it, and it's because I'm afraid of the results."

"The results?" Hiro says.

"It might hurt someone."

"You mean Rei?"

"Yes and you and Hiro , look I might think it's fine but the community might not agree with me, if your friends and teachers find out about this they might not treat you the same and …"

"I don't care about what others think." I calmly reply.

"Do you want them to treat Rei badly? Do you want people making fun of you guys? And what will your parents say when they find out? They will defiantly not approve of it, there are serious consequences." She replies enraged over my lack of care.

Even though it didn't show on my face, her answer did shock me for a moment; I didn't expect her to act this way since she is always so calm and clever.

She sighs and looks at me with earnestly "that's not only it, I'm afraid that Rei would get hurt just like the time I got hurt." She says her gaze becoming stronger.

"I won't hurt him; I care for him too much to do that."

"I know Hiro, I think both of you care for him … but sometimes you're faced with equations and difficulties you can't solve."

"I … I don't really know what to say." Hiro stutters gripping the box he was hold tightly.

Ms. Jesse sighs again "there is nothing I can do, and like I've said love has no boundaries but you have to be careful and think before you do anything stupid." And I have to say she does have a point, she might not be a bubblehead after all.

"But promise me one thing."

"…"

"…."

"That you will not hurt Rei's feelings, at least not with your own will."

She stares at us with an intense look until Hiro assures her he won't ever hurt him, making her avert her gaze towards me.

Even though I know I would never hurt Rei but still, I don't really want to have a verbal contract with her.

"I'm thinking I might just show Rei the pictures." She says trying to frighten me but I brush her off, I really don't care if he sees them, because I know he will believe me when I say you just happened to pass by, he's naïve like that.

She sighs for the third time which makes me a bit satisfied she is suffering because of me.

"It's not that hard to make a promise, I mean I need assurance, I'm truly worried and if you at least promise me that one thing, you will put my heart at ease for a little while." Truthfully I don't see why she's making it a big deal but she does seem like a sentimental person.

But since she is truly worried about Rei and it's one of the reasons that are making me accept her I will be kind enough and do as she says only this time.

"If it's going to get you of my back then fine I promise." I say and just like that, I simply turn around and pick a new box to unpack.

* * *

Rai's POV

"Why were you late?"

"I was with a friend."

"You know full well that you can't be outside at this time, I've always told you to come home after school but you were just wondering around misbehaving with your friends, what if someone saw you and recognized you?"

"Mom I wasn't misbehaving I was just with a friend and so what if they recognized me? I'm not some kind of a celebrity, so it's not a big deal."

"It doesn't matter, your father is the owner of the famous See-took Company and you're still his son, furthermore what if someone we know saw you? What will they say about our family and the company?"

"They're not going to say anything, is it wrong to be outside of the house?"

"They well, if they saw you misbehaving and playing around instead of doing your studies."

"Did you see me misbehaving? Did you see me doing something wrong?"

"No, but I didn't see you studying either."

"….." I glower and look down, not wanting to have this conversation anymore."

"Studying is very important to me, you might not be the heir but your still a member of this family, we can't have an uneducated child and I don't want you to be running around causing us trouble."

"Mother, have you ever noticed that all you care about is the family's image and never ever cared about how I feel?" She frowns as if I said something out of line.

"Of course I have to care about the family's image otherwise we would be nothing."

"If you cared about us instead then we wouldn't be nothing, we would be a family."

"Don't you realize that what your father and I are doing is all for you? How can you be ungrateful?"

"It's because you're too blind to see how much I'm suffering, you're blinded by this power and status."

"I can't allow such things to be said in front of me young man, behave yourself, why don't you be more like Sai?"

"Sai Sai Sai, it's always him, I always have to be him but I'm not and I will never try to be, why can't you just accept that?" I say, frustrated and finding myself almost in tears, I fight the desire to let all out by restraining myself, glaring at her and walking away.

* * *

Rai's POV

Trying to do my homework while feeling bitter is not very easy, and to top it here was my Mom standing in front of my bedroom door like nothing had happened.

A woman was standing next to her, she looks the same age as my mother, she's wearing the maid's outfit and I assume she's new since I've never seen her before.

"Rei, this is your new personal maid." My mother says. "Introduce yourself."

"Yes Ma'am, hello, I'm Amelia Andrew your new personal maid." She says, and from her name and accent I also assume she is French.

"Good, now all taken care of, I must go so please take care of my son." Yeah of course, because it's not your job, it's the maids'.

"Yes ma'am."

"..."

"So, you're my new personal maid … you sound nice."

"Thanks master."

"It's Rei." I say and she smiles, a smile that makes me wish my Mom would show me.

"…" and for a moment she keeps staring at me with eyes that shines with care and devotion.

"Emm, is there something wrong?"

"You look a lot like your father."

"Huh?" what does that have to do with anything?

Even though she is smiling her eyes says something else, and her sight saddens me.

"Excuse me, is there something wrong?" I say and she snaps out of her daze and looks at me.

"Ahh, sorry master didn't mean to be like this, it's just …. You look like my son."

"Your son?" and she nods and again her sight makes me want to ask.

"Did something bad happen to him?"

"I can't have him anymore." She answers simply.

"Oh, is he …. ?" I couldn't ask her.

"You want to say dead?" she asks and I nod.

"He's not, it's just because of a mistake I did I can't be with him anymore." And even though I don't know anything about what happened it still breaks my heart to see her in so much pain.

"I'm sorry." I whisper and look down, my bangs falling over my eyes covering them completely.

"Don't be master; it's not your fault at all."

"I know."

"….."

"At least you feel sad about it and still care enough to want to have him again, whilst my Mom doesn't truly care for me."

"Sorry to hear that master."

I chuckle "it's not your fault either."

She smiles again and something about her smile enamors me.

* * *

Rei's POV

"Why don't you confess?"

"I see you've picked up one of my habits." Tala says grinning at me, checking me up and down.

"Huh?" I say, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"You got straight to the point without even saying hello."

"Oh sorry, hello Tala, how are you?

"I told you it's one of my habits so I don't care." He says smirking again "so you were saying?"

"I said why don't you confess to Hilary?" I say and instead of glaring like he always does he shows me a hilarious face which is a face I didn't think humans were able to make.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No and why are you like this? You're always so confident about things."

"I'm not when it comes to girls; if I was, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"So the witty Tala loses his powers in front of girls." I say wriggling my eyebrows at him.

"Not girls, only the girl I like."

"Oh, OK then you'll have to sum up your power in front of her and confess."

"Stop talking nonsense and lets go find Kai. "

"No I won't leave this place until you agree." I say trying to pout and glare at the same time.

Tala opens his eyes wide and his left eyebrow twitches "YOU, when have you been this stubborn?"

"Since I was born, now come let's go find her." And I grab his wrest and start dragging him.

"HEY, LET GO." He says struggling to get his hand out of my grasp.

"NO, I won't."

"How come you're so strong yet you look so fragile?"

"I'm not that strong, you're just weak … now stop fighting and just come with me."

"YOU….." And the he sighs, giving up.

I keep on dragging him until we find Hilary standing in one of the school's hallways and chatting with one of her friends,

"Go." I say pushing him towards her "Don't forget to sum up your power." I say in a hushed voice and he glares at me yet still walks towards her.

"Hi …. Hilary."

"Oh, Tala … hello there … how are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Fine too … do you want to tell me something?"

"ahh, yes."

"Well, what is it?"

"It's …." He looks back at me, pleading with his eyes won't work, and I turn around not looking at him.

"Yeah?" I hear her say.

"I wanted to say that… I …."

"Hi Tala." I turn around when I hear neither Tala's nor Hilary's voice to find … Bryan, a senior in Kai's class standing next to Hilary and wrapping one of his arms around her waist.

"Brain." Tala chocks.

"Oh, so you know him." Hilary says.

"Yes." Tala says trying to regain his self control, why do I get the idea that Tala is not on good terms with this Bryan.

"Well, he's my boyfriend now." WHAT?

"What?"

"Yeah, just a moment ago he asked me out." Hilary says, and I find the smirk Bryan is giving Tala to be very aggravating.

Tala glares and his lips start to twitch "he did?" Tala says coldly.

"Yes, isn't he cute, he just came up to me and said lets date and I couldn't refuse him. "

And I can see Tala's facial expressions switching from anger into frustration.

* * *

Rai's POV

"Tala stop poking your food, will you just eat."

"I hate him. I want to stab him with this fork."

"Look he just asked her out before you did, it's not like he's out to get you."

"He is Rei, he is … you should ask Kai, he's always trying to annoy me." I look at Kai from across the table to find him and Hiro glaring at each other, why does everyone glare these days?

"Believe me Rei, he must've somehow heard our conversation and took it as a new way to tease me."

"Why would he want to do this? Did you guys ever fight before?

"I never had a proper conversation with him for us to start a fight, he started doing all of this just out of nowhere so far we've only cursed each other or more like I cursed him and he only smirked and laughed at me. "

"Oh …" why would someone just start doing this, why is he so interested in Tala? …. Interested …. Interested … interes…. Could he be interested in Tala affectionately?

"Ahh, let's just change the subject." I nod still thinking about Bryan and his earlier actions.

"Hey, my parents got me a new personal maid." I say smiling.

"Really? What is she like?" Hiro asks.

"She's cool but a bit weird … overall I think she is good."

"That's nice." Hiro says smiling back at me.

"Hey, speaking of your parents, what did your mother do yesterday?" Tala asks suddenly.

"Nothing really, she just gave me the typical lecture about the family's image and status.

"Why? What did you do?" Hiro asks.

"I went out with Tala after school and was kind of late."

"Why did you do this? You know very well that your mother is strict and closed-minded." Hiro asks.

"Tala kept begging me."

"Hey I didn't beg you, I simply pouted and you couldn't resist."

"Well, that's partly true but you still begged."

"Maybe, but I don't really mind begging you." Tala jokes.

"Tala, can you stop your childish acts? You're only putting him in trouble." Hiro says

"Hey Hiro its fine, don't be like that, plus I was going to come home before my Mom came but I got carried away talking with Tala and forgot to pay attention to time." I say, why is Hiro being mean? He's not usually like that.

"It's OK Rei, he's just jealous." Tala says, leering at Hiro with a smug look.

"Why would he be jealous? Perhaps you want to hang out with Tala too?"

"Who? Me?" Hiro asks and shows me a disgusted face after showing a shocked one moments ago.

"Yes." I say and Hiro looks perplexed for a moment but then he smiles and says...

"No Rei, I'm not jealous, it's Kai." And Kai sighs and gives him an evil look.

"But Kai didn't say anything."

"Yeah but I can tell his jealous just from the way he's glaring."

"Why would he be jealous? He's always hanging out with Tala."

"Simple, he's jealous because he thinks you're stealing his friend away."

"Really?" I say bewildered by what he said.

"I'm not jealous." I turn around to look at Kai.

"You can have Tala, I don't care" He adds.

"Hey Kai, I know you care, it's just, Hiro's joke is too much, it's annoying everyone." Tala retorts.

"You started the joke Tala." Hiro retorts back.

"Ahh guys this conversation is so confusing, well you just drop it." I say annoyed as well.

Hiro and Tala exhale at the same time and I just sigh.

And after 2 minutes the bell rang, announcing that the break is over.

* * *

Thanks for reading again, Love You All

Also about the company's name is supposed to be written like Siteuk but I wrote it like See-Took so it would be easier to read.

Note: I edited this at night, I was sleepy and I had a serious headache, so please understand if I have any mistakes. Also thanks for my BFF Sami who helped me with editing it.

**Please Review**.

Zoey ...


	8. Pancakes And The Beach

Hello everyone thanks a lot for reviewing the 7th chapter and here is the 8th chapter, furthermore I'd like to thank Oak-chan since she is a new reviewer, thanks for the review sweetie.

Also thank you Chaseha-Wing for pointing out my mistakes, it helps me improve myself.

And thanks Blackstarz for all the support you keep giving me.

So I've been thinking and I think that it's too much to keep writing the warning and the disclaimer in every freaking chapter so I'm not going to write them in this chapter.

Hope you enjoy reading it and like it.

* * *

Kai's POV

"Will you kiss me?" Rei says and slowly edges towards me.

"What?" I say, Shocked by what he said and agitated by the way he's looking at me.

He comes closer and closer until our faces are mere inches apart, his lips almost touching mine and his gaze so mischievous and mesmerizing, that it leaves me speechless and awe-stricken.

"Kai." He moans, and brings our faces closer, our lips now touching but neither one of us is making a move.

"…"

"Kai." He moans again.

"…"

Suddenly, he grabs my neck and pulls me closer, crushing his lips to mine, kissing me fiercely and intensely, making me feel overwhelmed by his kiss and actions; that don't portray his character at all.

We keep on kissing with fervor, moaning and fighting for dominance until all of the sudden everything becomes bright to the point it's blinding and it makes me close my eyes.

I slowly open my eyes and find myself still lying on my bed. I cringe and set up, it was just another dream. I glance at the bedside clock. It's still 3:00 A.M. in the morning. Sighing deeply, I get out of bed to grab myself a cup of water.

I find these dreams to be weird, I wouldn't mind if they actually happen; Rei is sexy and nobody can resist his appealing appearance and charms. But I'm not interested in relations and affairs, and even though I know that deep down I'm attracted to Rei but I still don't want to admit it so denying it is the best way right now.

* * *

Rei's POV

It hurts, it still hurts and he can't stop, he's out of his mind, addicted to torturing me, why can't he be satisfied and stop, why does he keep doing this? Is my _brother_ really that sick? Is he that twisted? Why can't I believe that yet? Why can't he see how painful, unbearable and wrong it is?

"You're awfully quiet today." He says thrusting harder, assaulting me with his lips, biting and marking my neck and shoulders. Making me bleed all over, making me feel like dirt.

"Ahh ….." I whimper in pain, gripping the bed sheets tightly, he grins; pleased with my reaction.

And I can't help but feel angry at myself, angry for letting him do this, angry for showing him weakness and angry for not being able to hate him.

After all … He didn't used to be like this….

After all … He had always been the nicest to me….

After all … _He's still my brother_...

* * *

Rei's POV

"Master." I hear someone say and I groan.

"..."

"Master."

"hmmm."

"Master you have to wake up its 12:00 P.M."

"WHAT? Damn it I'm so late for school." I say, swinging my legs over the side of the bed as quickly as possible, standing up and rushing towards my closet. Ahh I have to take a shower and there is no time at all.

"Master, relax it's not a school day." Amelia says about to laugh at my frustrated sight.

"Oh." I say relaxing a bit, I look down and sigh but something grabs my attention and I blush. And it makes Amelia snicker.

"Master its fine I'm the same age as your mother, so it doesn't matter if I saw you in your boxers."

"It does." I say pushing her out of my room.

"I understand Master I just wanted to say that Mister Kai Hiwatari is here."

"What?" I say as I close the door after her.

"Kai is here." I whisper. What do I do?

I blacked out after my brother raped my yesterday so I couldn't take a shower and the bottom sheet is still covered with blood, Wait … did Amelia see it? No of course she didn't cause the bottom sheet was covered with the top sheet when she came in and if she did she would've asked me about it.

Knock... Knock... Knock

"Rei, can I come in?" Kai says, his voice muffled on the other side of the door.

I hurry towards the bed, pull the bottom sheet and hide it under the bed and cover the mattress with the top sheet. I then dash towards my closet and choose any random shirt and pants and put them on.

"Aaah, you can come in."

"Hello." He says and gives me a look that says you look weird.

"Hi Kai, how are you?" I ask laughing cautiously.

"Fine"

"Emm, why are you here?"

"…"

"I mean it's early and…."

"I came to give you the paper sheets you've asked for"

"Sheets!"

"Yeah, the answers for the interview."

"Ahh, thanks I'll type the answers together with the questions and we'll edit them together later."

"Whatever."

"emm, Kai can you wait for a moment? I need to go the bathroom." I quickly say and dash towards the bathroom without hearing his reply.

I enter the bathroom and mentally scream the moment I see myself in the mirror.

"Ahh, my hair is so messy and I have dark circles under my eyes." I grab my hairbrush and and start brushing my hair, thankfully I am able to get most of the knots out of it.

well, at least now I look like a decent person and the outfit I've selected moments earlier is quite nice, I brush my hair some more but I don't want to be late for Kai, so I come out of the bathroom to find him setting on my bed, he seems to be thinking about something very important for him to have that look.

"back." I say, pulling him out of his daze.

"…"

"…"Ok dude, welcome me back or say something.

"..."

"Well …." at least stop staring at me, do I have something on my face? I really hope not.

"…."

Awkward …..…...

I sigh and look away, towards the window, the sun shining in all its glory and I can hear the bird's soft tweets and squeaks from behind the window.

"Let's go." I run towards the door with Kai's wrist between my lean fingers.

"What?"

"We don't have school today and neither tomorrow, let us hang out; I'm bored and the weather seems fair."

"Rei…." He says stopping me from dragging him any further; damn he is as strong as he looks like.

"Come on Kai, my brother is very busy today and my parents are out on business meetings, I should really take advantage of this opportunity." I look at him, giving him the most endearing look I could master.

"Please." I plead, trying to look cute; acting like this seemed to always work with Hiro, I hope it works with Kai too.

It's affecting him; His eyebrows are twitching and his visage is changing from an expressionless one into an expressive one.

He rubs his forehead and sighs softly, and then looks at me, his gaze stoic again. He walks past me as if I haven't begged him enough or maybe he's really not in the mood. Truth is he might not want to hang out with me anyway.

"You didn't eat yet right? … Let's go have brunch." and his words stop sadness from eating me alive.

I cheerfully smile and run towards him, I intertwine my hand with his hand in a friendly manner expecting him to take his hand back but he doesn't. He doesn't care I guess.

I smile on the inside …. Or maybe

_It did affect him …._

_

* * *

_

Rei's POV

"Yummy." It really is. I love this place, very friendly and cozy and they have the best pancakes ever.

"Hmm."

"Why are you not eating?"

"I'm not that hungry."

"wha ….? You have to finish it, the pancakes here are awesome."

"I knew you'd like them. That's why I came here." I forget about chewing for a moment and just stare at him, for some reason his words made me feel warm inside.

"Here, open up." I bend over the table, grab his fork and try to make him take a bite from these delicious delightful pancakes.

"What?" shock written all over his face, I've never seen him show so many expressions in just one day. I think _it's cute_… well at least to me.

"Come on it wouldn't hurt if you just take this one little bite." I say in a whiny voice puffing out my cheeks.

"Stop, you're attracting attention." He firmly says.

"Not going to, only when you take this bite."

"I knew I was going to regret coming here." He says as he leans forward and takes the bite. I feel really proud of myself, it's like I've done the unthinkable and the impossible.

"So how is your relationship with your brother, Sai?" Kai suddenly asks which shocks me for a moment. But I soon recover from my state of bewilderment and swallow hard. Just thinking about him makes me feel nauseated.

"You know his name?" I stop eating and choose to poke at my food instead.

"I've met him before, when you were sick, he seemed interesting." did he ...?

"Oh, did he say anything?" I ask feeling a bit anxious.

"No." then is Kai ...?

"are you attracted to him ?" I ask again, fearing his answer this time as well.

"I don't like him." He simply answers which puts me at ease.

"My brother …" I pause for a moment "He's different from others, he's very unique, I've always believed that, I used to look up to him and I admired him very much but …." I thought for while, should I tell him? But these thoughts were abruptly conquered with fears; I fear that he would think I'm disgusting, that he wouldn't want us to be friends anymore.

"But …. " I repeat, not knowing what to say.

"It's Ok if you can't talk about it in front of me." Kai says not looking at me while resting his chin on his right hand.

"No, it's not just you, I can't tell anyone about it." I frantically say, I cover my mouth stopping myself from exposing my secret any further.

This time he looks at me, his brows knitting together in confusion and I can tell my last comment made him more curious.

"It's complicated." I say trying to fix the situation "it's hard to explain, I mean my parents favor him over me so I don't really know how to feel." The truth is, this has never been an issue for me but that's the only thing I can come up with right now.

"…." He sighs, I think he knows I'm hiding something, Ahh what to do?

"Do you want to go the beach?" He asks, changing the subject, I softly heave a sigh and mentally thank Kai for losing interest in the mater.

"Emm, yeah I'd love too." I hesitantly agree.

* * *

Rei's POV

I've never seen something more beautiful, the water is crystal clear and the sand is very warm and feels like powder, I like the way it's going through my toes and the weather is just like I suggested, sunny but breezy. I've never been to this beach before actually I rarely go to any beach and seeing little kids playing cheerfully with their parents made me feel a small pang in my chest and I wished I could come here with my family but the idea flew away just like the birds that were hovering above us moments earlier.

"I like this place; I like to come here when I'm bored, just staring at people and how they interact with each other." Did Kai just open up to me? Today is going very well.

"I like it too, even though it's crowded yet it feels peaceful." I say smiling at Kai and he actually smiles back, even though it's small and didn't even last a minute but it's still made my heart thump faster and I know for sure I'm blushing right now, why else would I feel the heat rising to my cheeks?

I look down trying to hide my blush "let's go take a dip in the water." I hastily say and end up with Kai staring at me, I nervously shift in my place, it's like his gaze is baring my soul.

"Fine let's go." And Moments later we both take off our shirts and jump into the water, well basically I jump and Kai just follows behind.

"Wow, its pretty cold, I thought it would be warm."

"If you move a little it will get warmer."

"Really?" I smirk and decide to start a water fight with him, it makes him glare at me but then he suddenly bears an intense look and slowly walks towards me. He gets close enough for him to be able to trace down the scare that runs down from shoulder to my chest.

"This is …?" he says.

"It was an accident." I say, feeling myself get really calm and quiet as I remember everything that happened on that wretched day.

"_Are you Ok?" I turn around and find Sai resting against my bedroom door._

"_yeah." I sigh. _

"_You shouldn't care about what they say." He says, trying to comfort me. _

"_They want me to be like you but I can't Sai … I can't." I start sobbing, somehow Sai and Hiro are the only people I can cry in front of. Only they can understand me. _

"_Do you want me to comfort you?"_

"_Ahh, it's fine, I know you're busy, you don't have to worry about me." _

"_I think I should worry little brother." He smiles at me but soon it morphs into a more dangerous look. _

"_Ahh, no….it's fine." I say a bit confused with the way things are going on._

"_It doesn't seem fine to me." He comes closer until he's right in front of me, his gaze boring into mine._

"_Let me comfort you." He whispers in my ear, his __tone is placating, but still feels dangerous to me. _

"_Sai, what's going on?" and the moment I say that he throws me at the bed and pins my wrist against it with his own powerful grip._

_Unconsciously my eyes flicker towards the door, as if my mind is telling me to try and get away from him, but I was dazed, a part of me felt immobilized, I was too stunned by his actions that I lost my common sense. _

_But the moment I feel his hand on my zipper it's like an alarm goes through me and I frantically start to struggle against his tough grip._

"_Stop struggling." He says trying to calm me down or rather settle me down. _

"_What are you doing Sai? This is weird." I say sobbing harder. But I open my eyes wide when I see him pulling out his … knife! … his pocket knife …._

"_Stop struggling or else." He says trying to intimidate me and stop me from moving so much, but it only frightens me and even triggers me to struggle more. _

_A second later and I feel the metallic substance cut and injure my skin and pain strikes me inside and out, it's painful and it hurts more to know that my brother didn't even flinch at the sight of my wound and the blood that was oozing out of it. He only got angrier and that leaves me into a state of depression._

_But I still have to get away …..._

Even though that was the only thought that kept running through my mind at that time, I couldn't win against him. Even if I knew martial arts, he knew them too…. After all he taught me.

He is stronger, stockier and heavier than me and I'm just weak next to him.

I sigh and notice that Kai was looking into the distance as if knowing I was having a flashback, it felt like he was waiting for me to relax since I seemed to be overly tense.

"Are you Ok?" He asks.

"Oh …. Yes I'm fine."

"Good."

* * *

Kai's POV

"Kai, can we take the bus instead of taking your car?" why does he keep asking for these weird requests?

"Why?"

"Because I want to try it."

"Do you expect me to just leave the car parked here?"

"You're rich; you can always have someone pick it up later." Ahh damn it and damn the looks he keeps giving me.

"Come on." He pleads again, and his sight makes me give in, I can't believe that the great Kai Hiwatari can be controlled by someone.

"Whatever."

We keep on walking until we reach the bus stop "Hey lets go ask which bus we should take?" Rei says.

"It's that one." I say, pointing towards the bus we're supposed to take.

"How do you know?" He does look cute when he's surprised.

"It's not the first time for me." I simply say and walk towards the bus. The moment we get in, Rei rushes towards the empty back seats like a ten year old running towards a candy store.

"Let's set here." He says and his joyfully visage enamors me and makes me feel warm inside.

Rei is actually very interesting and I can't deny that today was actually fun and amusing but I spent most of it thinking about what I found in his room, when I accidentally dropped my cell phone and went down to pick it up only to find what I assumed to be his bottom bed sheet covered with blood under his bed, I just don't know what to think of that.

Also what could it be that caused Rei to have that painful looking scar? and for him to tense so suddenly when I asked him about it, the way he also tensed when I mentioned his brother's name at the time we were having brunch, he's usually cheerful and happy, but I guess it's just a mask he wears, just like the mask I wear, the only difference is that his is not for driving intolerable people away, it's for masking his true emotions and maybe hiding something, like something sorrowful that happened in the past … but …. The blood on his bed sheet, it's definitely not a thing from the past.

I sigh; I don't want to jump into conclusions, so I'm going to think about this matter when I'm fully focused and up.

"Rei …." And when I get no reaction from him, I realized that he fell asleep, his head resting against the window. I softly turn his head and let it rest on my shoulder, trying to make it comfortable for him.

I smile thinking about how relaxed and adorable he looks like when he is asleep, just like a baby. I fumble for my phone and pull it out of my pocket, and slowly take a picture of his angelic face. And after looking at it for a couple of times, I start to feel downright silly and ridiculous for acting like a lovesick high school girl.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please, please Review

I worked really hard on this chapter and I would be really sad if I don't get lots of reviews T_T

So review a lot ^_^

Waiting for the reviews

With love

Zoë


End file.
